Dynasty Warriors The Three Blades
by Deaths-Head
Summary: Xiahou Dun, wandering for two months, encounters old friends with information from someone dear to him. He also finds something... special. Chapter Four up. R&R please.
1. Chapter One

Dynasty Warriors : The Three Blades  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Dynasty Warriors, Koei does. All I own are copies of the Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3 on the PS2.  
  
Also, this is the second Dynasty Warriors story I'm writing. The idea for it came from playing the 'Challenge' mode in Dynasty Warriors 3, so when the flame arrows come my way, please, don't aim for me. Aim for.... Society. After all, Society is to blame :) (A quote used by Australian Comedian, Andrew Denton.)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One :  
  
In a dark room, lit only by a few torches, within the Wei Palace, Sima Yi sat behind his desk and plotted. He glanced over the papers on his desk and let a smile slowly spread over his face. His agents had been successful in obtaining the knowledge he needed. Now, he just needed to plan out how to carry out his own plans for power.  
  
A bell echoed throughout the palace, disturbing him from his thoughts. A smile spread across his face. Soon, the one obstacle in his way would be removed and then he had a clear path to rule. He stood and made his way to the door. As he opened, he spoke to one of his soldiers.  
  
"Begin the plan. No mistakes."  
  
The soldier nodded.  
  
"It shall be done sir."  
  
Sima Yi nodded in satisfaction. He knew his soldiers would not let him down. They hadn't in the past and he had no doubt, they wouldn't in the future. The manipulative strategist walked down the corridor towards the dining hall.  
  
The soldier he had spoken to, nodded at his companion, and then headed off, towards one of the nearby gardens. He had a task to perform, one for his lord. Just as he had done so in the past, he would do so in the future.  
  
Inside the dining hall, Sima Yi entered and bowed to his lord and sovereign, Cao Cao. The strategist took his seat at the table on the second tier. The dining hall, was built with three tiers. The first, generals or dignitaries sat at, the second, advisors and war strategists. The third tier, built on top of a platform, the lord of the Wei empire and his family sat.  
  
Sima Yi let his gaze wander over to the one eyed general, Xiahou Dun. Instantly thoughts of Dun's death and destruction flashed through the jealous strategist's mind. Cao Cao treated Dun more than a common soldier, and it irked Sima Yi no end. However, as one of the table's occupants stood, and stormed off in anger, a sly smile spread over Sima Yi's face as he watched Cao Cao and Dun look at each other, Cao Cao shrugged while Dun sighed. Dun glanced up and let his gaze rest on Zhen Ji, the wife of the officer who stormed off. The beautiful woman returned Dun's gaze, and let her hand trace her goblet in a lazy fashion.  
  
Sima Yi watched, from the corner of his eye, as Dun took notice of Zhen Ji's actions. He sipped his wine as Dun straightened himself in his chair, and coughed. Sima Yi smiled to himself.  
  
**Soon Dun, so very soon... Your world will come tumbling down and I will relish it!**  
  
Meanwhile, in one of the many gardens, Cao Pi slashed at one of the many vines with his sword. The normally calm and intelligent officer, was at the moment fuelled with anger and rage. He slashed again with his sword, a small over hanging tree branch fell to the ground.  
  
"Just because he is father's cousin, that gives him no damn right to come after MY wife!"  
  
Cao Pi hurled his sword at another tree, the blade biting deep into the tree trunk. Pi whirled around and let his fist strike the tree. He continued throwing punches at the tree, as he cursed.  
  
"How dare he! Zhen Ji is MY wife, not his! And Zhen Ji! She... She... ARRRRGGGHHH!!!"  
  
He hit the trunk with such force, a piece of bark flew off the trunk and landed near his foot. The knuckles on his fist, had split open and blood covered his hand, as Cao Pi cried out in anger.  
  
Meanwhile, watching from the darkness, Sima Yi's soldier watched as Cao Pi vented. He slowly drew his sword from it's scabbard and made his way along the shrubs, towards his target. Cao Pi had strode towards the balcony edge and leaned on the ledge. He never knew what hit him.  
  
The soldier crept up behind Cao Pi, and composed himself. He then grabbed ahold of Cao Pi, his hand over the officer's mouth, stifling Pi's attempts to shout. The next second, the solider's sword slit Pi's throat open, spilling his lifeblood down his chest. The soldier released the dying warrior and raised his sword. The sword went down again and again, each downward thrust, cutting into Cao Pi. The soldier smiled and then disappeared back into the darkness, just as another person entered the garden.  
  
Xiahou Dun entered the garden cautiously. Something was wrong, but Dun didn't know what it was. The general gazed around the garden, turning his gaze over everything. It was then he heard the gurgling gasps. Dun made his way towards the sounds, drawing his sword. As the general came around a corner, he saw one of his lord's sons, on the ground, covered in blood.  
  
"Cao Pi! Who...?"  
  
As Dun knelt next to his lord's dying son, a scream echoed through the night air. Dun whirled, sword drawn and saw the source of the scream. Standing on the path, with a look of horror and shock on her face, was Cao Pi's wife, and object of Dun's desire, Zhen Ji.  
  
Dun stood, his sword lowered and raised his free hand, in an attempt to calm her.  
  
"Ji, calm down. I didn't..."  
  
Zhen Ji backed away from the one eyed general.  
  
"Dun, you killed him, killed my husband..."  
  
Dun sighed.  
  
"Ji.. "  
  
It was then Cao Cao, Dian Wei and Cao Ming entered the garden, weapons drawn, their bodyguards at the entrances to the garden. When they saw the scene being acted out, Dian Wei glared at Dun.  
  
"DUN! You dare to strike down one of your lord's own children? Prepare yourself for your journey to the otherworld, courtesy of my axe!"  
  
Before Cao Cao could stop him, the man known as "The coming Evil", charged past Zhen Ji and attacked Dun. However, Dun managed to parry the blow and backed off, sword held high.  
  
"Dian Wei! Listen to me, I did not do this!"  
  
Cao Cao stood next to Zhen Ji, who was kneeling next to her dead husband, tears running down her face. Cao Cao looked at Dun, a look of mixed anger, rage and confusion on his face.  
  
"Dian Wei, stand down!"  
  
The bald headed monster of a man, looked at his lord, frowned and backed down. Dun, kept his sword ready, and while keeping his gaze on Dian Wei, spoke to Cao Cao.  
  
"My lord, I did not do this. I swear it. I had only just arrived here, when Ji..."  
  
Cao Ming levelled his sword at Dun.  
  
"You murdering scum! for killing my brother I should..."  
  
Cao Cao spoke in a loud, commanding tone.  
  
"ENOUGH! Ming, leave here now."  
  
Ming looked at his father.  
  
"But father..."  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
Cao Ming nodded, gave a scathing look at Dun, before leaving. Cao Cao sighed as he faced the one man he trusted more than anyone else, in another lifetime.  
  
"Dun. Leave this place and never come back."  
  
Dun nearly dropped his sword.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
Cao Cao looked at Dun.  
  
"Xiahou Dun, you are banished from these lands. If you ever return, you will be punished with death. You have until dawn, to leave."  
  
Dun grasped his sword tightly, then sheathed it. He looked at the three people in front of him, before leapin over the ledge of the garden. As he fell towards the rapidly approaching ground, he angled himseld towards a small hut. The warrior fell through the roof of what was a guard house, scattering the two guards. Dun stood and left the small hut, and mounted one of the horses tied outside the hut. As he was about to leave, he caught sight of Sima Yi watching him from a small window, a look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
Dun galloped out of the palace grounds. He kept riding the horse hard until he was on top of a small crest, just outside the palace grounds. He turned in his saddle and looked over the palace, etched on his visage. He remembered the look Sima Yi had been wearing, when he left the palace, and knew instantly, who had orchestrated this tragedy.  
  
"I will revenge myself Sima Yi. One day, I shall return, and it will be my blade which seperates your lying head from the rest of your putrid body."  
  
With that said, Xiahou Dun, once the most feared general of the Wei empire, now an outcast, rode off into the night.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Next chapter, I don't know which kingdom, either Wu or Shu. I already have planned which General 'falls', so to speak, just need to think which one to write about first. I know this chapter may seem a little... weak... in comparison with my other Dynasty Warriors fic as well as my other stories here, but I promise, things will pick up. After all, with a insane and maniacal writer writing this, there's bound to be a whole heap of violence soon. Guaranteed. R&R please. 


	2. Chapter Two

Dynasty Warriors : The Three Blades  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Dynasty Warriors, Koei does. All I own are copies of the Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3 on the PS2.  
  
Also, this is the second Dynasty Warriors story I'm writing. The idea for it came from playing the 'Challenge' mode in Dynasty Warriors 3, so when the flame arrows come my way, please, don't aim for me. Aim for.... Society. After all, Society is to blame :)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two -  
  
In the Wu palace :  
  
Celebrations were underway. Since the death of the founder of the Wu Empire, Sun Jian, Sun Ce and Sun Quan had been sharing leadership duties. Today was Sun Ce's birthday, and tomorrow, his sworn brother, Zhou Yu, would be marrying his love, Xiao Qiao. Sun Ce sighed as he looked over the table at the people in attendence to his party. His brother and sister, Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang, had outdone themselves, in not only setting up the party, but also in inviting guests.  
  
He glanced over at his brother, who was in the middle of a discussion with Taishi Ci, in regards to the initial uprising against Sun Ce and Sun Quan. Sun Ce frowned. He remembered that battle well. Unfortunately, Liu Yong, the renegade general responsible for the uprising, had fled the battlefield, disguised as a normal solider. Sun Ce had to give the renegade credit, not many people escape him, and for Liu Yong to do so, when fighting Sun Ce himself, was a trick only a trickster could perform.  
  
As Sun Ce's frown deepened, he failed to detect the person approach him, until that person clasped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Come now Sun Ce, you should be happy! It bodes ill, if the birthday boy is moping around like you are."  
  
Sun Ce smiled as he faced the person.  
  
"And what about you? Tomorrow the old 'ball and chain' is attached to you buddy. Are you ready for that?"  
  
Zhou Yu, one of the chief strategists for the Wu, smiled and sat next to his friend and 'brother'.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it. Xiao Qiao... She is my true love." he paused and looked at Sun Ce "I suppose you didn't feel the same way, the night before your wedding with Da Qiao."  
  
Sun Ce chuckled nervously.  
  
"Oh come on Yu, does it show?"  
  
A smile spread over Zhou Yu's face.  
  
"Only to just about everyone here at the moment Ce."  
  
Sun Ce paled, then grabbed a goblet of wine and gulped it down. Zhou Yu smiled again and shook his head.  
  
"You're face is getting red, Ce. And you spilt some wine."  
  
Sun Ce wiped the wine off of his tunic and laughed.  
  
"It's the wine's fault my face is red Yu. Still, Xiao is a catch. then again, so's my Da."  
  
Before Zhou Yu could respond or even warn Sun Ce, a pitcher of wine was dumped over Sun Ce's head, causing the young ruler to sputter. Zhou Yu raised his goblet, in salute to Sun Ce's 'attacker'.  
  
"Good work Da. Caught him completely unawares."  
  
Da Qiao, standing behind her husband, smiled broadly.  
  
"Well of course I did. Anyone can catch this dolt off guard."  
  
Sun Ce whirled around and grabbed Da, lifting her into the air, before hugging her.  
  
"So you like wine eh Da? How about now?"  
  
Da cried out as Sun Ce hugged her tight, dripping the wine she had spilt on him, onto her.  
  
"Stop it Ce! You're embarressing me again!"  
  
Zhou Yu took another sip of his wine.  
  
"He embarresses himself everywhere Da. Do you really think he wouldn't do it on his birthday?"  
  
A strong female voice spoke from the other side of the table.  
  
"Zhou Yu, you have no idea how true those words are. My brother is a nuisance and a pest to everything around him."  
  
Sun Ce let his wife go, and faced his next 'opponent'.  
  
"Well, well, sis. Having fun are we?"  
  
Sun Shang Xiang sat down on a nearby chair and regarded Sun Ce with a mischievous gleam in her eye.  
  
"Of course I am. I love parties brother."  
  
Sun Ce sat in his chair and leaned over to Zhou Yu.  
  
"Yu, tell me something, have you ever seen a woman more manly, than my sister?"  
  
Zhou Yu, nearly spit his drink from his mouth, fits of laughter upon him. Sun Shang Xiang on the other hand, glared deadly at her brother, and threw a goblet at him. The goblet missed her target, but hit Lu Xun instead. The young strategist sputtered.  
  
"I see this is the usual welcome for anyone who dares to approach you guys. Perhaps I should just disappear into my room? And least then, I'll keep dry!"  
  
Sun Ce and Zhou Yu burst into laughter, Da Qiao sitting next to Sun Ce, turned her head away as her shoulders heaved with laughter. Sun Shang Xiang looked at Lu Xun, stifling her own laughter.  
  
"Lu Xun, I'm sorry. I wasn't aiming for you. Rather my thick headed brother."  
  
Lu Xun nodded as he sat in a spare chair.  
  
"I see. In that case, may I suggest a full volley of fire arrows?"  
  
Sun Ce paled.  
  
"Oh come on sis. It was just a joke."  
  
Sun Shang Xiang rolled her eyes and had a mouthful of her own drink. Sun Quan joined them, as did Xiao Qiao. The young woman, amde her way to Zhou Yu's side and sat next to him. As the two lovers spoke quietly to each other, Sun Quan approached his brother.  
  
"Well Ce, today is your day. Everyone is waiting for a speech, better give it to them."  
  
Sun Ce nodded.  
  
"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"  
  
Sun Quan sat in an empty chair and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Sun Ce rolled his eyes, then took a fresh goblet in hand and stood, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. Soon, the hall was quiet, and everyone was awaiting his speech. Sun Ce sighed.  
  
**I'd better get this over with.**  
  
He straightened his form, and was about to speak, when, out of nowhere, an arrow flew straight at him, piercing him through his chest, sending the young warrior into his chair, the arrow embedding itself in the back of the chair.  
  
The room erupted into chaos. Sun Quan was yelling to the guards to seal the room, while Xiao and Xiang helped Da away, as Zhou Yu and Lu Xun checked Sun Ce. Lu Xun, after looking at the placement of the arrow, sighed.  
  
"Zhou Yu..."  
  
Zhou Yu had noticed the same thing, and was about to speak, when Sun Quan spoke to them.  
  
"Is he?"  
  
Zhou Yu nodded.  
  
"Through the heart."  
  
Sun Quan snarled, as Taishi Ci approached.  
  
"My lord, I've sent the palace guards to conduct a search of the palace and the surrounding grounds. We'll find the assassin."  
  
Sun Quan nodded.  
  
"Good. Until then..."  
  
Three hours later.....  
  
The entire palace retinue had searched all over the palace and the grounds and found nothing. In the throne room, Sun Quan was sitting on the throne, a look of fierce anger on his face. The other Wu generals were in the room as well, taking notice of how angry their lord was. Zhou Yu and Gan Ning were standing off to one side, watching.  
  
The former pirate shook his head.  
  
"Don't like this. This stinks worse that three day old fish."  
  
Zhou Yu nodded.  
  
"I agree. This whole attack, there's no motive for it. I just have no idea about the bassis of the attack. Of course Wei would try something like this, but they've been quiet for awhile now. And Liu Bei, I do not think this is his style. No, something else is at work here."  
  
Before Gan Ning could respond, Lu Xun entered the room, a look of dread on his face. He looked at Zhou Yu and Gan Ning, and shook his head sadly. As Zhou Yu and Gan Ning watched him, Lu Xun walked up to Sun Quan and spoke to him quietly, before handing a piece of parchment to him. The young strategist spoke quietly and urgently to Sun Quan, who responded with a heated undertone. Finally, Lu Xun sighed, shoulders slumped, and walked away from Sun Quan.  
  
Sun Quan looked at the parchment before him, then gazed around the room. This, was going to hurt... a lot.  
  
"My friends, what we have here, is a conspiracy of foul proportions. My brother, Sun Ce, would be appalled and horrified at what I have here in my hands, nevertheless, I feel obligated to enlighten you all as to it's contents."  
  
Everyone in the room, spoke quietly with the person next to them. Sun Quan let his eyes drift over the ground, and only let the gaze linger for a moment on the guilty party, before continuing. He couldn't believe a traitor was within their midst, and yet he had the proof in his hands. He waited another moment, until everyone had quieted down, before continuing.  
  
"My brother was murdered, murdered by a traitor. A traitor who has fought alongside us for so long. Who has helped shape Wu into the power it is today." He motioned at Lu Xun, who nodded and ordered the guards to lock the doors. "Tonight, this traitor, shall be revealed before you all."  
  
At that moment, before the last door shut, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang entered the room, causing Sun Quan to grimace inwardly. This was going to hurt them, particularly one of them.  
  
Lu Meng, spoke.  
  
"My lord! Who is the traitor?"  
  
Huang Gai nodded.  
  
"Who is the one, who committed this heinous deed?"  
  
Gan Ning raised his own voice.  
  
"Who is it? Tell me!"  
  
Zhou Yu looked at Sun Quan, and realised in that instant, that Sun Quan's 'traitor', according to the 'evidence' in his hand, was known to him. Sun Quan noticed Zhou Yu's look and sighed.  
  
"The traitor, according to the proof before me..."  
  
A silence fell over the room, as everyone waited for the name. Sun Quan swallowed.  
  
"The traitor... is none other than... Zhou Yu."  
  
No sooner had the name left his lips, he wished for it not to be true. The room erupted into an outroar. Zhou Yu proclaiming his innocence, Gan Ning backing him up. Xiao Qiao crying, tears running down her face, being comforted by her sister. Lu Xun shaking his head, as if to banish the news from him. Lu Meng, Taishi Ci and the others were yelling at Zhou Yu and Gan Ning, and it was when Sun Quan saw the cold steel of a sword inch it's way out of it's scabbard, he decided to be heard again.  
  
"SILENCE!!"  
  
The room's occupants looked at him, Zhou Yu stepping forward.  
  
"My lord! This is false! I would never.."  
  
Sun Quan spoke, in a strong steely voice, the parchment held before him.  
  
"Zhou Yu, silence. The proof I have is right here. A plot, to remove the one person you couldn't control in Wu, and leave behind one who is young and, yes I'll say it, naive in leadership matters. The proof is all here."  
  
Gan Ning roared.  
  
"LIES! False document! YOU know where Zhou Yu's loyalties lie!"  
  
Lu Meng glared at the former pirate.  
  
"And what about your loyalties pirate! Your kind are only loyal to themselves!"  
  
Gan Ning returned Lu Meng's glare.  
  
"You think I'm traitor too? Fine! Settle this with swords!"  
  
Gan Ning drew his blade as Lu Meng did the same. Zhou Yu faced Gan Ning, and put his hand on the pirate's shoulder.  
  
"This won't help Ning. Back down."  
  
Gan Ning looked at Zhou Yu, and saw the look in his eyes. The pirate sighed and lowered his sword.  
  
"You right counsel. You right."  
  
Sun Quan spoke once again.  
  
"The penalty for a crime such as this is death. But, in respect of Zhou Yu's service to Wu, I will not execute him."  
  
Taishi Ci shook his head.  
  
"Did I make the right choice to fight for Wu, that they let a crime go unpunished?"  
  
Sun Quan looked at Zhou Yu and sighed.  
  
"Zhou Yu, your punishment is exile from Wu lands. Never return here again."  
  
Xiao managed to break free from her sister and ran to Zhou Yu, embracing him.  
  
"If Zhou Yu goes, I go too."  
  
Zhou Yu, still reeling from the punishment he had been given, recovered and looked at Xiao.  
  
"No. Xiao, stay here with your family. You deserve better."  
  
Zhou Yu looked at Da, who's eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
  
"I know I don't deserve to ask anything of you, but look after Xiao, please."  
  
Da just nodded as she led her sister away. Zhou Yu faced Sun Quan.  
  
"You know my loyalty to Wu is true. I say that evidence is fake, a forgery to cause dissidence and conflict within our ranks, and an attempt to lower the morale of the army, all to benefit the true killer of Sun Ce, and whatever plans this killer has towards Wu! To act upon it, in this way, will help our enemy to defeat us!"  
  
Sun Quan sat back on the throne, shaking his head. By his own actions, he had effectively ended all conversation. Zhou Yu was about to speak again, when Lu Xun approached him.  
  
"Zhou Yu... It's time..."  
  
Zhou Yu looked at him, and saw the sadness in Xun's eyes. Yu nodded.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Gan Ning glared at Lu Meng and the others, and let his sword rattle in it's scabbared, as a warning to them.  
  
"I come."  
  
The exile and the two Wu warriors left the throne room, heading through the palace towards the stables. No sooner had they entered, Lu Xun spoke quickly.  
  
"Zhou Yu, the 'evidence' was found in your room. I have no doubt it was planted there by the real killer, but without any other proof." the young strategist sighed "I never meant for this to happen like this. I thought Sun Quan would handle this matter quietly and discreetly, but..."  
  
Zhou Yu sighed and mounted his horse, ironically, the same horse Sun Ce had given him.  
  
"It's not your fault Xun. Sun Quan needed someone to bear the blame, and I guess it's me."  
  
Gan Ning frowned.  
  
"You give up?"  
  
Zhou Yu shook his head.  
  
"No. But I have to accept this exile. It's the only way I can find out who the real killer is, clear my name and return."  
  
Lu Xun looked at him.  
  
"I shall petition Sun Quan, to issue a recall for you and..."  
  
Zhou Yu shook his head.  
  
"Not yet. Wait until I have the killer's wherabouts, or, better yet, I have the killer with me. I'll send a message to you, somehow. When you receive it, then petition Sun Quan."  
  
Gan Ning nodded.  
  
"Sounds like a plan you'd come up with, counsel."  
  
Zhou Yu smiled softly.  
  
"Unfortunately, it's the only one I have at the moment Ning. Both of you, watch over Xiao for me."  
  
Lu Xun nodded.  
  
"We will."  
  
Gan Ning added.  
  
"Counsel, old friend of mine, has contacts with just about every mercenary or criminal in the Wu territory. He lives near Chi Bi. Find him and tell him that I sent you. He'll aid you."  
  
Zhou Yu nodded.  
  
"Thank you Ning, Xun. I'll send a message to you, when I have the information I need."  
  
Lu Xun and Gan Ning watched as Zhou Yu then straightened himself in his saddle, then rode out of the stables at a fast gallop. Lu Xun and Gan Ning both sighed, then turned and entered the palace.  
  
"Do you think Zhou Yu will be able to succeed?"  
  
Gan Ning nodded.  
  
"Of course! Counsel wise and always gets job done. Have faith in him, like he does in us."  
  
Lu Xun faced ahead as they walked.  
  
**I hope so Gan Ning, I really do.**  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Well, I guess having Zhou Yu 'fall from grace' so to speak, may cause a lot of angry flaming arrows, flaming boulders sent via catapaults or ballista heading my way. But don't worry, I have plans for Zhou Yu, just as I have plans for Xiahou Dun. In any event, two generals have fallen, and now the third piece of the triangle is needed. Which general from Shu will suffer the 'Fall'? Find out next chapter, same fanfic section, same fanfic site. R&R please. 


	3. Chapter Three

Dynasty Warriors : The Three Blades  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Dynasty Warriors, Koei does. All I own are copies of the Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3 on the PS2.  
  
Also, this is the second Dynasty Warriors story I'm writing. The idea for it came from playing the 'Challenge' mode in Dynasty Warriors 3, so when the flame arrows come my way, please, don't aim for me. Aim for.... Society. After all, Society is to blame :)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Three -  
  
In the Shu Kingdom :  
  
Guan Yu sighed as he leaned against the barricade guarding the north gate of Jiang Tong. Such a pleasent day, and yet he had a feeling of dread upon him. Something this good, never lasted.  
  
"It's coming. I can feel it in my bones. Trouble."  
  
A horse neighed just behind him. The Shu warrior turned and faced the person on the horse. Clothed in his usual ensemble of mottled green robes, was one of the strategists of the Shu kingdom, Pang Tong.  
  
"Worrying about future battles, Guan Yu?"  
  
Guan Yu nodded.  
  
"I am. With the negotiation talks between us and Wu, things look prosperous to a joint union. Wei on the otherhand..."  
  
Pang Tong chuckled behind his mask.  
  
"True, but tell me, what do you think of this 'proposed marriage', hmm? Your brother, our lord Liu Bei, marrying the daughter of the founder of Wu, Sun Shang Xiang. What are your feelings on this 'union'?"  
  
Guan Yu shrugged.  
  
"Personally, I think it's a wise course of action. This marriage would align both Shu and Wu kingdoms into one strong front, make Cao Cao think twice before attacking either of us." He paused "But considering the recent assassination of one of the Wu lords, Sun Ce, I have this feeling that I can't explain."  
  
Pang Tong frowned behind his mask. Because of Sun Ce's death, the proposed marriage of Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang, was postponed. If that wasn't bad enough, one of Shu's primary outposts, Jie Tong, was overrun and the garrison there destroyed. Zhuge Liang was furious over the whole debacle, and blamed the garrison's leader for the loss. Pang Tong sighed as he remembered the general being dragged into the city, manacles around his wrists.  
  
"He should not of been publicly displayed the way he was. He deserved more."  
  
Guan Yu looked up at the strategist.  
  
"Talking about Wei Yan?"  
  
Pang Tong nodded, as he pulled on his horses reins and rode towards the Shu Palace. Guan Yu mounted the horse next to him, the same horse which had once belonged to the feared warrior, Lu Bu. Now, Red Hare, was Guan Yu's.  
  
Both Shu warriors rode their horses down the main street, of the capital of Shu, ironically the same street, Wei Yan had been dragged down. Guan Yu looked at the people, milling about the street and sighed. When a general, fell from grace, the people tended to react in either a violent, riotous manner or simply pretended nothing had happened. To Guan Yu, it felt as if Shu had lost a great warrior, due to bickering within the Shu hierachy. The quiet warrior knew that Wei Yan's appoinment into the Shu army, and rapid advancement to a general, had upset quite a few people. None were more upset, than Zhuge Liang.  
  
When Wei Yan had first appeared, during a bandit attack on a small village, Zhuge Liang had first assumed that the masked warrior was an ally of the bandits. It wasn't until Wei Yan had slain two of the bandit subordinates and slayed the bandit leader, had Liang realised that Wei Yan was just a hired arm. It was Guan Yu and Zhang Fei who had encountered the warrior later, during a raid into Wei territory, and brought him before Liu Bei and petitioned for Wei Yan to be welcomed into the Shu.  
  
Zhuge Liang, had opposed this appointment strongly. His apprentice, Jiang Wei, and Ma Su adding their voices alongside Liang's. The three of them had been waiting for an opportunity to get rid of Wei Yan, and with news of Jiang Tong's fall, they had all they needed to have Wei Yan thrown out of Shu. Guan Yu and Pang Tong, knew of Zhuge Liang's feelings towards Wei Yan, and had tried to reason with Liu Bei, but their lord had conducted the trial of Wei Yan, and as Guan Yu and Pang Tong rode towards the palace, the two of them, knew how Liu Bei was going to sentence Wei Yan.  
  
As they approached, Ma Chao and Zhang Fei were waiting for them.  
  
"Brother! It's been done."  
  
Guan Yu looked at Zhang Fei.  
  
"You mean?"  
  
Ma Chao nodded.  
  
"Lord Liu Bei has made his decision. Wei Yan is to be expelled from Shu land, never to return."  
  
Pang Tong gave a short laugh.  
  
"Smells like Liang has been whispering in our lord's ear again."  
  
Zhang Fei snorted.  
  
"What do you expect! Brother Liu Bei, tends to listen a lot to Liang. Where he used to listen to his brothers before, now he just tilts his ear towards that accursed strategist! All strategists are nothing but trouble!" he looked at Pang Tong "You're not on that list."  
  
Pang Tong chuckled as he dismounted his horse.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, have no fear Zhang Fei. I hold now ill will towards you for that comment." the ragged robed man looked towards the hall "Although, I feel only ill contempt towards Zhuge Liang, and his two 'beloved' apprentices!"  
  
Guan Yu sighed.  
  
"If it is our lord's will, to punish Wei Yan, we must support it."  
  
Ma Chao faced the tall warrior.  
  
"Surely you jest Guan Yu? Wei Yan is one of our most powerful warriors! We can't allow Liang's plan to punish him succeed. We must do something!"  
  
Zhang Fei nodded.  
  
"I agree with our young friend here! It's time for action, NOT words!"  
  
Guan Yu sighed.  
  
"I agree something must be done, but we can not resort to violence. All we can do, is aid Wei Yan, in a way Liang or his apprentices will not notice."  
  
Pang Tong chuckled.  
  
"I have an idea Guan Yu, and we will have to hurry."  
  
Ma Chao smiled grimly.  
  
"That we must. Wei Yan has saved my life on numerous occasions, I must do everything in my power, to repay that debt."  
  
Zhang Fei's shoulders slumped, and he looked at the ground.  
  
"But I was really looking forward to a fight...."  
  
Guan Yu laughed and slapped Zhang Fei on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. After we get this all sorted out, the two of us can ride right up to Cao Cao's palace, and fight the entire Wei army. How would that suit you?"  
  
Zhang Fei's eyes brightened.  
  
"R... Really? You promise?"  
  
Pang Tong chuckled.  
  
"Of course. I'll come along, and I have no doubt Ma Chao would as well."  
  
Ma Chao was about to respond, when Liu Bei appeared and walked out from the building, sadness and grief on his face. Guan Yu and the others looked at each other, before approaching their lord, Guan Yu being the first.  
  
"My lord, what happened?"  
  
Liu Bei looked at his brother, a sigh escaping his lips.  
  
"First, there's an assassination of one of the Wu lords, Sun Ce. My wedding with Shang Xiang postponed indefinately, as is the proposed truce and alliance between our two countries. Then this whole fiasco with Wei Yan."  
  
The Shu ruler walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, lines of trouble and grief etching his face.  
  
"I know how the four of you feel about what happened, but I was left with no choice. As of this moment, Wei Yan is no longer a member of the Shu militia. He is an... exile."  
  
Pang Tong shook his head.  
  
"You did what you thought, was indeed wise my lord, but nevertheless, you failed. Wei Yan, should never of been exiled. The day will come, when we'll wish he was still with us."  
  
Before Liu Bei could respond, the object of their discussion exited the building, his weapon, Double Star in his hands. From where the group were located, they could see someone walking alongside the former Shu warrior, talking to him. Guan Yu sighed.  
  
"It would seem that Nu Wa is against his exile."  
  
Zhang Fei looked at his brother.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ma Chao nodded in agreement with Guan Yu.  
  
"Obviously. Still, knowing the two of them, they're too proud to say what they want to."  
  
Zhang Fei looked at Ma Chao.  
  
"What?"  
  
Pang Tong chuckled.  
  
"It's so obvious, a blind man could even see it."  
  
Zhang Fei whirled towards Pang Tong.  
  
"Ehh?"  
  
Liu Bei sighed.  
  
"And now, this had to happen. Neither of them will be able to say what they need to say to the other."  
  
Zhang Fei lowered his head, a growl escaping his lips, before stamping his feet on the ground, drawing his companions attention.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOT TALKING ABOUT!?!?!? TELL ME!!!"  
  
Guan Yu blinked twice, then started to laugh. Ma Chao and Pang Tong had already burst into a fit of laughter, and even Liu Bei chuckled. All this served to only infuriate the angry warrior.  
  
"FINE! DON'T TELL ME! SEE IF I CARE!!"  
  
Zhang Fei turned on his heel and stormed off, his ears still ringing with the laughter of the others. Guan Yu sighed.  
  
"I better go after him. Knowing Fei, he'll probably go to the nearest tavern and drink the place out of business."  
  
Pang Tong smiled behind his mask.  
  
"Or he'll just destroy it. Whichever comes first, or is more enjoyable."  
  
Liu Bei allowed a smile to spread over his face.  
  
"And knowing Fei, it'll probably be both!"  
  
Guan Yu nodded, and walked after his volatile brother, still chuckling. Liu Bei, Ma Chao and Pang Tong turned and watched the scene between Wei Yan and Nu Wa unfold before them.  
  
The masked warrior had mounted his horse, as Nu Wa stood next to the door to the stables, arms folded across her chest.  
  
"You're going to accept this?"  
  
Wei Yan shrugged.  
  
"Have to. Welcome here, I am not."  
  
Nu Wa frowned, and handed him his weapon.  
  
"I still think you should've fought this."  
  
Wei Yan looked at his weapon, before tying it in place on the side of his saddle. He turned his masked visage onto the woman.  
  
"Question."  
  
Nu Wa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Wei Yan just looked at her, as he tried to find the words to say what he wanted, but failed.  
  
"Nothing. Need help..."  
  
Nu Wa nodded.  
  
"You'll be there, right?"  
  
Wei Yan let a slight smile spread on his face.  
  
"Right."  
  
Nu Wa smiled back at him.  
  
"Thanks Yan. You had better get going, before Liang gets a crazy idea."  
  
Wei Yan snorted.  
  
"Liang idiot. You right though."  
  
Wei Yan rode his horse out of the stable at a slow pace, Nu Wa walking alongside him. He stopped and gave his hand to Nu Wa. She looked at it, then grasped it as he pulled her up onto the horse, behind him. As the two rode towards the city gates, they enjoyed each other's silent company.  
  
When they reached the gates, Wei Yan pulled on the reins and brought his horse to a stop, and looked over his shoulder at the woman behind him.  
  
"Part company."  
  
Nu Wa nodded, but remained where she was sitting.  
  
"Yan, promise me something. You'll be careful, and don't do anything... overtly dangerous."  
  
Wei Yan smiled.  
  
"Promise."  
  
Nu Wa climbed off of the horse and stretched her arms.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Yan." she paused, and then removed the amulet she wore around her neck and offered it to him "Take this. To remember..."  
  
Wei Yan looked at the amulet and took it from her.  
  
"Thank you. I'll remember."  
  
With that said, Wei Yan placed the amulet around his neck, nodded at her, and then rode off at a fast gallop. Nu Wa watched him go, a sigh escaping her.  
  
"Be careful Yan, please."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Sorry about the late update people. Been very bust with lots of other projects (All posted here, but under different categories.) as well as preparing for the 'silly season', which is almost upon us. Anywayz, this chapter was hard for me to write, as I was stuck on which Shu character was to suffer the 'fall'. I finally decided upon Wei Yan, who is my favourite Shu general. Also, I placed Nu Wa as a member of Shu, because I needed a female Shu general. Besides, in DW3, she looks as if she'd be more 'home' with Shu than the other two kingdoms.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to update this story again, before New Year. However, who should I write about? Xiahou Dun, Zhou Yu or Wei Yan? Which one of the 'fallen' should be next, considering it's going to be set two months after their 'fall'. R&R please. 


	4. Chapter Four

Dynasty Warriors : The Three Blades  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - I do not own Dynasty Warriors, Koei does. All I own are copies of the Dynasty Warriors 2 and 3 on the PS2. I'm also adding Dynasty Warriors 4 as well. Why? Because Santa was nice to me, and gave me a copy. Hmm, must've done something nice in a past life to get it. Thing is, I can't believe what the Hell it could've been. LOL  
  
Also, this is the second Dynasty Warriors story I'm writing. The idea for it came from playing the 'Challenge' mode in Dynasty Warriors 3, so when the flame arrows come my way, please, don't aim for me. Aim for.... Society. After all, Society is to blame :)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere :  
  
It has been two months since his exile, but the anger and humiliation Xiahou Dun felt then, still burned within him. He had no doubt it was through Sima Yi's manipulations, that had caused the death of Cao Pi, and for that same death to be placed onto his shoulders. The warrior snarled and turned his gaze to the sky, fist clenched and shaking to the heavens.  
  
"I swear, by all that is holy, one day I shall exact personal vengeance onto Sima Yi and slay him myself!" He drew a dagger from his belt and cut the palm of his right hand, letting the blood drip onto the ground "I swear this, on my own blood!"  
  
He sheathed the dagger and grabbed a rag from his saddlebag, tying it around his hand. He looked at his horse and patted it on the neck.  
  
"I thank you my friend, for bearing me so far. My shame and dishonor, you also share, but you have stood by me, and for that I am thankful."  
  
The horse neighed and snorted, shaking it's head. Dun smiled.  
  
"You want to avenge yourself as well, huh? Good. We shall do so together and."  
  
It was then, he heard the faint gallop of a horse. He turned and faced his gaze back onto the second of the five forts leading away from Wei and towards Shu. Ironically, this was the same area, he had fought against Guan Yu, to keep him from leaving, and subsequently failing. He mounted his horse and held his blade ready. If Sima Yi had sent troops after him, he would send them back to Sima Yi, dead.  
  
However, he saw it was two officers riding towards him, two he knew well. Still, he kept his weapon ready.  
  
"Brother Yuan, Zhang Liao, what are the two of you doing here? Do you intend to fight me, and take my head back to Sima Yi?"  
  
Zhang Liao drew his horse to a stop and shook his head.  
  
"No Dun, that is not why we're here."  
  
Xiahou Yuan nodded.  
  
"Indeed brother, we are just on patrol, and were near here, so we thought."  
  
Dun let a tight smile across his face and sheathed his sword.  
  
"You thought I'd be here and come to check, right?"  
  
Zhang Liao nodded.  
  
"As astute as always. But we also bring you a message from Lady Zhen Ji."  
  
Dun took the message from Liao, and read it.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"My beloved Dun, please forgive me. I know that this may make me sound hypocritical, but I had to act like a grieving wife, in front of Lord Cao Cao, Cao Ming and Dian Wei. They can not, MUST not find out about the relationship we two shared. I apologise for the longevity since I've been able to contact you, but at the moment, I only trust Zhang Liao and Xiahou Yuan, the two men who delivered this message to you."  
  
"You probably already suspect who it was who orchestrated your downfall. I can confirm it. It was Sima Yi who wanted you gone from Cao Cao's court. With you gone, Cao Cao has turned to Sima Yi for advice, and I can already see Sima Yi planning to usurp the throne of Wei from Cao Cao, for himself."  
  
"Know that I will do my best to find out more information for you, and have it sent to you. However, I will have to be careful as Sima Yi has been watching my every move. I have a feeling something terrible is about to happen. How I wish you were still here, to ensure Sima Yi's plans do not succeed."  
  
"If you are located, near the five fortresses, where the traitor, Guan Yu, used to escape, know that I shall leave a message in the stables of the fourth fortress every month for you. Please be careful Dun, Sima Yi, even though he is busy trying for the throne, he also has spies out searching for you, with orders to kill on sight. You must be careful, find some allies you can depend on and survive. Please."  
  
"One day, we shall be together again beloved, and we can leave all this behind us. Until that time, know that I shall always love you and do everything I can for you."  
  
Your beloved,  
  
Zhen Ji.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dun reread the message, then folded it and placed it inside his saddlebag. He faced his two friends.  
  
"I thank you for delivering this message. It gives me hope, hope that one day, I shall be back, where I belong."  
  
Xiahou Yuan smiled and handed one of his saddlebags to his brother.  
  
"That's not all brother. Here. Two weeks supplies, well, two weeks for me at least. BWA HA HA HA HA!! But for you, should last about three weeks."  
  
Dun accepted the saddlebag, with a smile.  
  
"My thanks brother."  
  
Zhang Liao handed a bag to Dun as well.  
  
"This is all we could gather, well, all that we and Zhen Ji could gather for you. Hopefully it should be enough."  
  
Dun looked into the bag, and gazed on the gold pieces inside. He bowed to Zhang Liao and his brother.  
  
"My thanks to both of you. When you return, tell Zhen Ji. Tell her she has my thanks and deepest gratitude. Tell her, I wish the same as she does, and one day, we shall make that wish a reality."  
  
Zhang Liao nodded.  
  
"Of course. Be careful, we have reports that three bandit groups are working around here. They'll be no match for you, but still."  
  
Dun smiled.  
  
"I'll be careful."  
  
Yuan yawned.  
  
"We better head back, before that snake's spies alert him to our disappearance." He looked at Dun "Sima Yi has spies in every troop, so we'd better go."  
  
Dun nodded.  
  
"My thanks to both of you and Zhen Ji. Be careful."  
  
Zhang Liao smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about us. We can handle that snake."  
  
Dun watched as his brother and friend rode off. He sighed and turned his horse towards the fourth fort and set off at a slow trot. As he rode, the sky above grew dark, thunder rumbling among the clouds. With the fourth fort in sight, the heavens opened and a torrent of rain assailed the land, as well as the lone rider on a horse.  
  
Dun rode into the fourth fort and made his way towards the last remaining building, a small stable. He rode inside and dismounted, shaking the rain water off of him. He lead his horse over to a stall, and took one of the small troughs, dragging it over to where a small hole in the roof, let water fall into the room.  
  
Dun sat down on a pile of straw, his sword in one hand and a cleaning rag in the other. As he started to clean and polish his sword, he let his thoughts wander back to the last happy moment he had, before his exile.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dun was sitting on a bench in the sun, a slight smile on his face. His companion sitting next to him, wore a similar smile on her face. She looked at the man next to her.  
  
"What are you thinking about now, Dun?"  
  
Dun faced her.  
  
"Thinking about us of course."  
  
Zhen Ji smiled and leaned close to him.  
  
"Soon, I'll tell Pi how I feel, and then we can be together."  
  
Dun frowned slightly.  
  
"Ji. you know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel for me. However, at this time, I think it would be prudent to wait, bide our time. When this summer's fighting is over, then we can petition Cao Cao to anull your marriage with Pi."  
  
Ji sighed.  
  
"But not until then?"  
  
Dun shook his head.  
  
"No. I think it would be better this way."  
  
Ji nodded slowly, then looked at Dun from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Well, I agree with you Dun. We shall wait until the summer is over." She stood on her feet and faced the one eyed warrior, a seductive smile on her face "But for now, I want to see you, in my bedchambers in ten minutes."  
  
Zhen Ji turned and walked off, leaving Dun sitting on the bench, a look of shocked surprise on his face. He grinned.  
  
"Ok then Ji. I guess I can handle this arrangement of ours."  
  
As soon as Zhen Ji disappeared, Dun waited for a minute, then followed after her.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dun sighed as he let the rag drop onto the ground, his sword resting next to him on the straw. So long ago, since he last saw her, the only woman who mattered to him. He took her letter out of his saddlebag, and reread it again. He let a small smile creep over his face, as he imagined what Zhen Ji was probably doing at that moment. He placed the letter back in the saddlebag and took some food from the other. After he ate his fill, he gave his horse some food and settled down to get some rest. He had a lot to do in the morning, and he intended to get an early start.  
  
The next morning :  
  
Dun stretched his arms as the sun shone through the doorway. He yawned and walked out into the ruins of the fort, his gaze going over everything. He turned and walked over to one of the remaining walls and scaled it to the top. As he stood there he gazed over the land. The rain had cleansed the land and gave everything a clean, fresh look to it. It was then he noticed something shining on the ground, near the northwest corner of the fort.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Dun leaped down onto one of the crumbling walls, and leaped to the ground. He walked over to where he saw the shining object was a sword hilt, sticking out of the ground. The remnants of a weapon chest scattered about gave Dun cause to pause. He dug his fingers around the object and grasped the hilt of a sword. When his hand had closed around the handle, a surge of fiery power flowed through him, surging through his body. He pulled the sword free of it's prison and gazed at the impressive weapon, a fiery glow surrounded the blade. The writing on the blade itself, identified the sword's name.  
  
"Kirin Fang. This weapon. is this truly the Kirin Fang?"  
  
He hefted the weapon, and swung it a few times. The sword's balance was perfect for him almost as if the sword had been forged specifically for him. He smiled.  
  
"With this blade, I shall avenge myself."  
  
Dun turned and climbed up to the top of the highest battlement, raising the sword high, the sun shining off the blade itself.  
  
"I, Xiahou Dun, swear I will slay you Sima Yi!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Sorry about the late update people. Been busy, sorting out my ISP and such. Also add in the fact I've been playing Dynasty Warriors 4 to death! I LOVE IT!!! Also, I've gotten my friend, his brother and some other friends, hooked on the Dynasty Warriors games. First it was with Dynasty Warriors 3 and now with the fourth installment. HAH, HAH, HAH!! I'm evil for doing so, but in my defense, the games are great, therefore every PS2 gamer SHOULD have them in their collection. If not, Wei Yan, Meng Huo and Lu Bu will come after them.  
  
Ok, enough of that insanity. This chapter took me a while to write and sort out. Part of me still isn't happy with it, yet according to my beta readers they like it, so here it is, for everyone to scrutinize. Also, Lu Bu and Diao Chan will be appearing in this story as well. Heh, heh, heh, care to guess when and where they'll turn up? Anywayz, R&R please. 


End file.
